1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tires and more particularly pertains to a new tire with light reflecting fluorescent strips for helping enhance the visibility of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tires is known in the prior art. More specifically, tires heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U. S. Pat. No. 3,944,457 by Podvin et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,758 by Clementz et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,774 by Roberts et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,689 by May; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 379,167 by Attinello et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,566,328 by Hessney et al which are all incorporated by reference herein.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new tire with light reflecting fluorescent strips. The inventive device includes a spaced apart pair of side walls and a tread portion connecting the side walls together. The tread portion has a plurality of alternating ridges and grooves therearound. The tread portion also has at least one annular light reflecting reflective strip in at least one of the grooves of the tread portion.
In these respects, the tire with light reflecting fluorescent strips according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of helping enhance the visibility of a vehicle.